Shingami at Hogwarts
by Fairy Princess Yuugi
Summary: Fem-Harry meets some interesting people that dumbledore asked to guard her this year, and is Aizen hiding a dark secret or is he hiding something much more, and is there any other secrets that will be found out
1. FIrst Meeting

Please don't flame me as this is the first time I wrote something and I don't want to be hurt by it.

Kaylee's POV

As I got on the train for my fifth year at Hogwarts, I saw new people they looked Japanese and I went over there and introduced myself.

"Hi, my name is Kaylee Potter" I said

"Hello, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki and these are my friends Sosuke Aizen, Momo Hinamori, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya and Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai." Ichigo Said

"It's nice to meet you all" I said

"Do you think that you could help us around the school when we get there because we have to protect someone by the name of Kaylee Potter?" Ichigo said

"That's me." I said

"Oh, Then we found who we have to protect." Byakuya said

"Well we better get on the train as it's about to blow its whistle" I said

"Of course" Aizen said

As my new friends and I got on the train we ran into Luna Lovegood and asked if she had a spot to sit yet.

"Hey, Luna" I said

"Hey, Kaylee and Shingami guests" Luna said

"Hey, how do you know that we are Shingami" Aizen asked

"It's because I have seer blood in me that lets me see past normal things." Luna said

"Ok, then that's fine but don't let anyone know Luna got it" Ichigo said

"That's fine, no one believes me anyway so it really doesn't matter." Luna said

"Luna, you know that I believe you right." I said

"Yes Kaylee, I know that you believe me" Luna said

*Knock, Knock*

"Anything off the trolley." The Trolley lady asked

"Can we have a bit of everything, Aunty Ruby" I ask

"Sure you can Kaylee" Aunty Ruby said

"You know her name." Luna asked amazed

"Yes, I do as I had an inheritance test done the summer before third year." I said

"Here you go my dear." Ruby spoke out

"Thank you Aunty Ruby." I said

"Well what do you know what to know about the school" I said

"How about the houses" Ichigo said

"Well there are four houses Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Slytherin for the cunning, Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the helpful and Ravenclaw for the brains." I said

"Interesting are they trying to divide the houses even further." Aizen asked

"Who knows?" I said

"Well that's not what we had imagined when we built the school" Aizen said

"What?" Kaylee asked

"We are now at Hogsmeade station." The Train Conductor spoke over the intercom

"I'll tell you later ok" Aizen said

"Fine I'll hold you to that Aizen"I said


	2. Learning ABout the Betrayal

Kaylee's pov

"What kind of creature's are these?" Ichigo asked as he stared at the Thestrals that pull the carriages

"Well these are called Thestrals and they can be seen by people who have witnessed death." Kaylee explained

"Ok that explains it" Ichigo said as he got in the carriage and closed the door just as a red head and bushy brown haired kids tried to climb in the carriage.

"Yep, now these aren't the only creatures at Hogwarts there are Acromantula's, Centaur's, Hippocampus, and many more outside of the castle." Kaylee explained

"What is in the castle, Kaylee?" Aizen asked

"Well there are house elves, ghosts and a poltergeist." Kaylee said

"Ok, now who was trying to climb in the carriage when I closed the door they were my friends but I found out that they were stealing from me." Kaylee said

"How, where they stealing from you?" Gin asked

"By taking money out of my Gringotts vault without telling me." Kaylee said

Flashback

Nobody's POV

An owl tapping at midnight on a window, waking Kaylee up. Kaylee opens the window and the owl came in and hopped along the headboard then stuck its leg out. Kaylee saw a latter attached and took it off. She turned the letter around and saw that it was a Gringotts letter. Opening the letter and read what it said

_Dear Lady Potter,_

_ I'm sorry to say that you need to come in now collect what you need this letter is a portkey and it will take you to here. There has been a mistake in your accounts and you need to come in and fix it. The password is 'Griphook'. See you soon. _

_ Lord of Gringotts _

_ Ragnok_

I scrambled to grab what I need and stuffed it in my trunk and said Griphook as Hedwig was out hunting and would know to meet me.

"Hello Griphook, I'm here for my meeting with Ragnok." Kaylee said

"Of course Lady Potter" Griphook said

*knock knock*

"Come in" Ragnok said

"Yes, sir and Kaylee Potter is here to see you." Griphook said

"Miss. Potter welcome, welcome." Ragnok said

"Why did you send me a letter, sir?" Kaylee asked

"Have you been getting any letters since you have been reintroduced to the Wizarding world?" Ragnok asked

"No I have not, besides my Hogwarts letter, and my friends letters, why sir" Kaylee asked

"Damn, then you have lost a lot of money." Ragnok spoke

"Can you show me what has been happening to my vault lately please?" Kaylee asked

"Here you go." Ragnok said handing Kaylee a piece of paper

_November 1, 1981-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1981-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1982-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1983-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1984-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1985-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1986-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1987-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1988-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1989-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1990-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1991-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1992-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1993-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_August 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_September 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_October 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_November 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_December 1, 1994-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys_

_January 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to Order of the Phoenix_

_February 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to Dumbledore_

_March 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

_April 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Weasleys _

_May 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Order of the Phoenix_

_June 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Dumbledore_

_July 1, 1995-20,000 galleons to the Dursleys_

"Stop it all right now Ragnok" Kaylee said

"Done" Ragnok said

"Can I get an inheritance, magical abilities test done" Kaylee asked

"You may get them done here, just cut your palm and i need seven drops of blood on each paper please." Ragnok asked

"Ok" Kaylee said

Inheritance paper

Kaylee Nightingale Potter

_Circe-mother_

_Cliodna-mother_

_Merlin-father_

_Morgana-father_

_Godric Gryffindor-mother_

_Helga Hufflepuff-father_

_Queen Maeve-mother and father_

_Rowena Ravenclaw-mother_

_Salazar Slytherin-father_

_Lady Carmilla Sanguina-mother_

_Count Vlad Drakul-father_

_Sirius Black-Godfather _

Magical abilities

Kaylee Nightingale Potter

_Shadow Mage_

_Parseltongue_

_Beast speaking_

_Elemental mage_

_Wiccan_

_Telekinesis_

_Telepathy_

_Shape shifting_

_Regenerative healing factor_

_Aura manipulation_

"Wow that's a lot of people I'm related to and abilities I have." Kaylee said

"Yes and you are one of the wealthy clients too." Ragnok said

"Really Lady Potter" Ragnok spoke

Flashback

"Well let's just say I'm not friends with them anymore."

Kaylee said

They got out at the front door and they wait till professor Dumbles comes and gets the guests

"I'm going to the Gryffindor table." Kaylee said "Oh, Aizen im expecting an answer to the question i asked earlier meet me on the seventh fllor near the picture of dancing trolls, OK"

"That's fine." Aizen said


	3. Learning the secrets

**I don't own these they belong to their owners who left the world open for writers to play with.**

Aizen's POV

"Damn" I thought, "Now I have to expose my secret to Kaylee and the rest of the Shinigami."

"Come on Aizen, let's go." Ichigo yelled

"I'm coming, damn it." I yelled back

"Well now that Aizen is back with us, we can go up to the seventh floor." Gin Spoke

"Now Kaylee said that we can get a house elf to help up by the name of Dobby." Toshiro said

POP

"You called." Dobby said

"Yes could you lead up to the seventh floor to the dancing troll's picture?" I asked

"Yes I can." Dobby spoke quickly

"Well lead the way, Dobby." Gin said

Seventh floor by the dancing troll's

"Well there you are, can't wait till I get an expiation?" Kaylee spoke/asked

"Of course, do you have a room so that we won't be overheard?" I asked

"Yes I do, just wait a minute." Kaylee said

Kaylee's POV

In the room of requirements

"Now can you please explain what you meant when you said this was not what we imagined when we built the school?" I asked Aizen

"Well I'm Helga Hufflepuff." Aizen said

"WHAT." I yelled

"Yes, I'm Helga Hufflepuff, Gin is Rowena Ravenclaw, Ichigo is Godric Gryffindor, and you, my dear are Salazar Slytherin." Aizen said

"WHAT." I asked

"Yes, you are Salazar Slytherin and you were married to Rowena Ravenclaw." Aizen Spoke

"OK, can you please explain how you remember your past life and not any of us?" I asked

"That's easy I was already a soul reaper then, I died years before the founding of Hogwarts, I remember a time when King Arthur was alive." Aizen spoke

"OK, then I can understand that." I said

"Now can you explain why you need to be protected?" Toshiro asked

"Well that's easy I'm a trouble magnet." I said

"How are you a trouble magnet?" Momo asked

"Let's see first year, I saved the school from Voldemort, who was trying to get the philosopher's stone, second year, I saved the school from a basilisk & a younger Voldemort, third year, I found out who was the secret keeper for my parents was still alive and my godfather was wrongly imprisoned, fourth year, I was in the Triwizard tournament, and Voldemort was brought back to life." I said

"What type of ritual did he use?" Byakuya asked

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." I said

"Shit." Byakuya said

"What's wrong?" I asked

"He made Horcrux's, and there are two in this room right now." Toshiro spoke

"Yes, I know of one that's me but I don't know of the other one." I said

"That's fine, it gives us a lead to follow, Rukia if you please." Byakuya asked Rukia

"Yes Brother." Rukia said as she pulled on a glove with a bunny and hit Kaylee's chest and she came out with a mutated baby's body was on her chain of fate and Ichigo killed that thing.

BOOM and Kaylee changed into a soul reaper outfit.

"So, now I'm a soul reaper?" I asked

"No, you're a substitute soul reaper." Gin said

"Ok, that's fine, now I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning." I said

"Night." Everyone said

**Thanks for sticking to the story everyone and now the secret is revealed and you'll just have to find out what happens next on the story and if you want to read something different in the story then all you gotta do is PM me or review.**

**Thanks Fairy Princess Yuugi**


End file.
